


Living with the witness (SPN RPF) - Art

by cybel



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cover Art, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Supernatural and J2 Big Bang Challenge 2011
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 02:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cybel/pseuds/cybel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my second art entry for the 2011 SPN J2 BigBang Challenge.</p>
<p>Author's Summary:</p>
<p>When police officer Jensen Ackles gets back to his home town he doesn’t expect things to get exciting. But when he meets Jared Padalecki he starts to doubt he will ever lead a normal life. When the murders start, he knows that his life isn’t going to be quiet from now on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living with the witness (SPN RPF) - Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dutch_chick674](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=dutch_chick674).
  * Inspired by [Living with the witness](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/21692) by dutch_chick674. 



  
Click on the thumbnails below for larger images:

Banner 1:  
[](https://postimg.org/image/hgvc69amx/)

Banner 2:  
[](https://postimg.org/image/u0lvg99g9/)

Cop Jensen:  
[](https://postimg.org/image/r2owmk1sp/)

Witness Jared:  
[](https://postimg.org/image/4j3gwnrq1/)


End file.
